mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/10 February 2018
14:07:17 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 14:11:34 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:12:00 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:13:13 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:13:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:13:56 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 14:14:04 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:14:48 Colorful Gamma: Robó el PC??? 14:14:52 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 14:15:03 Paper Kirby 2390: No se, no vi. Recargue porque me dormí 14:15:05 Colorful Gamma: big ¿MI PC? 14:15:11 Superyoshibros20: !slots 14:15:11 HackMew: [ (._.) , (caritajolts) , (._.) ] 14:15:15 Superyoshibros20: ._. 14:15:16 HackMew: ._. 14:15:24 Colorful Gamma: !slots 14:15:24 HackMew: [ (yoshicookie) , (ghost) , (pokeball) ] 14:15:43 Colorful Gamma: Yoshooo 14:15:45 Colorful Gamma: robaste el PC?? 14:15:46 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:15:46 Jake el mago: !slots 14:15:47 HackMew: [ (stop) , (caritajolts) , Uboa ] 14:15:54 Rose-kyu the Painful: Tras un conjunto de sucesos encadenados, traspasé el té a una botella que encontré en el baño y le forcé a beberla cuando bajó la guardia. 14:15:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo les dije que nos mataría a todos desde que tomó el hacha 14:15:57 Rose-kyu the Painful: Kalee 14:16:01 Paper Kirby 2390: Mi intuición nunca miente (?) 14:16:07 Colorful Gamma: ?? 14:16:09 Rose-kyu the Painful: Te dije que la maldita botella no era robada 14:16:17 Colorful Gamma: ... lol 14:17:52 Superyoshibros20: Maye, gracias por confiar en mi (???) 14:18:15 Superyoshibros20: Pero lo gracioso de todo es que el hacha, la cual nunca utilicé y que cogí por cogerla, es uno de los motivos por los que aumento la sospecha hacia mi :c 14:18:16 Rose-kyu the Painful: Pierre es un pan de Dios 14:18:18 Rose-kyu the Painful: Feos 14:18:37 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Ahora lo bueno es que puedo aparecerme de nuevo como espíritu errante c: 14:18:41 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Yoshi hijo pero pa qué explicas el asesinato 14:19:02 Superyoshibros20: Porque querían, y ya daba igual (derp) 14:19:06 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: No 14:19:08 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Ellos han votado para que mueras 14:19:10 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: no debes hacerles caso 14:19:11 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: >:( 14:19:12 Jake el mago: Todos admins o mods 14:19:22 Superyoshibros20: Pero entonces Monokuma me matará :c 14:19:23 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 14:19:25 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:19:27 Rose-kyu the Painful: mentira 14:19:27 Superyoshibros20: A menos que le soborne 14:19:31 Rose-kyu the Painful: vapor no es mod 14:19:39 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:19:39 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: Te va a matar se lo cuentes o no 14:19:43 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: buuu 14:19:50 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: a pierre dadle la muerte más dolorosa 14:19:51 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: quemadle vivo 14:19:55 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 14:19:58 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:19:58 Superyoshibros20: Pero si no contaba mi historia, entonces la gente no me recordaría :c 14:20:06 Superyoshibros20: Vale, tampoco es que me fueran a recordar contándola de todos modos 14:20:15 Jake el mago: Serias un Leon (?) 14:20:19 Superyoshibros20: Pero al menos les doy el tostón de hacerles leer toda esa historia (?) 14:20:23 Colorful Gamma: uff 14:20:29 Colorful Gamma: Leon quién te conoce 14:20:45 Jake el mago: yoshi nunca contesto (?) 14:20:54 Jake el mago: deberian aprovechar para saber si robo algo (?) 14:20:58 Superyoshibros20: No entendí 14:20:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: Osea que 14:20:59 Colorful Gamma: Yoshooooooooo 14:21:00 Superyoshibros20: lol 14:21:02 Colorful Gamma: Robaste el PC?? 14:21:05 Colorful Gamma: o la lista de talentos?? 14:21:08 Colorful Gamma: O los dos??? 14:21:08 Superyoshibros20: Yo no he robado nada 14:21:10 Colorful Gamma: O ninguna? 14:21:11 Colorful Gamma: :( 14:21:11 Colorful Gamma: qué 14:21:13 Superyoshibros20: Ya vísteis lo que tenía 14:21:18 Colorful Gamma: yo no lol 14:21:22 Rose-kyu the Painful: Y el movimiento doble? 14:21:27 Superyoshibros20: Habré matado, habré mentido, habré disfrutado asesinando, pero nunca he robado 14:21:34 Colorful Gamma: (Fail) 14:21:37 Paper Kirby 2390: Fue en el juicio donde solo tenía el hacha y creo que un dulcd 14:21:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Dulce* 14:21:50 Superyoshibros20: Puedo comérmelo antes de morir? 14:21:54 Jake el mago: si 14:21:58 Colorful Gamma: Entonces... 14:21:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: Con un hacha y un dulce haces cosas mortales 14:21:59 Superyoshibros20: Ole :D 14:22:01 Paper Kirby 2390: Noooooo 14:22:02 Colorful Gamma: puedo ir descartando... 14:22:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo lo quería 14:22:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Bueno, cumple tu deseo 14:22:16 Superyoshibros20: Maye, si hubieras confiado en mi te lo habría dado :c 14:22:18 Superyoshibros20: (?) 14:22:33 Jake el mago: final feliz (?) 14:22:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Sobreviviré con mi flan 14:22:40 Jake el mago: Ah esperen, William esta muerto 14:22:43 Colorful Gamma: Que yo quiero mi flaaaaan 14:22:50 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:22:51 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Come el caramelo* Pues tampoco está tan dulce *Lo escupe* 14:22:53 Colorful Gamma: roma dame de tu flan 14:22:55 Colorful Gamma: lol 14:22:56 Megatroy: JODER 14:23:00 Superyoshibros20: MEGARL 14:23:03 Superyoshibros20: o/ 14:23:05 Megatroy: HOLA YOSHI 14:23:08 Colorful Gamma: HOLAAAA 14:23:11 Jake el mago: HOLA 14:23:11 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 14:23:21 Jake el mago: Itaria mala 14:23:22 Megatroy: HEY KALEE, HEY JAQUE 14:23:25 Paper Kirby 2390: *Jenevra ve el caramelo caer con una lagrimita en el ojo* 14:23:28 Jake el mago: /me le rocia agua 14:23:29 Megatroy: Hey, Maye 14:23:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Cómo que Itaria mala 14:23:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: oye pierre por tu culpa ahora tengo que confiar más en estos pendejos aunque no quiera 14:23:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Che hice aaaaaaaaa 14:23:51 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: De todos modos tampoco me guarden rencor, William se pasaba el día durmiendo, merecía morir 14:24:06 Jake el mago: no mas que el chino (?) 14:24:08 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Lo siento "?", espero que puedas perdonarme algún día 14:24:09 Vapormyst: ¡jajaja! 14:24:13 Jake el mago: Al menos el chino dijo su nombre 14:24:14 Vapormyst: hay dos botes 14:24:19 Vapormyst: uno tiene veneno y el otro antídoto. 14:24:19 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: vale te perdono 14:24:26 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: :D 14:24:30 Colorful Gamma: Al menos no era uno de nosotros. (? 14:24:33 Vapormyst: si pillas el del veneno mueres 14:24:38 Vapormyst: el del antidoto salvas a tu amigo 14:24:41 Vapormyst: vamos 14:24:43 Vapormyst: elige cual es cual 14:24:49 Colorful Gamma: el de veneno 14:24:54 Colorful Gamma: el suicidio es la solución 14:24:55 Vapormyst: espera 14:24:57 Vapormyst: pedazo de tonta 14:25:00 Rose-kyu the Painful: tiro a mi amigo al veneno y me voy por el del antídoto 14:25:02 Vapormyst: que no he terminado de explicar 14:25:02 Vapormyst: burra 14:25:10 Superyoshibros20: jajajajajaj 14:25:10 Megatroy: Me bebo el veneno a ver si dejo de escuchar cosas de DS 14:25:16 Vapormyst: en un bote pone "antídoto" y en otro pone "veneno" 14:25:17 Vapormyst: pero 14:25:20 Vapormyst: ¿cual es cual? 14:25:27 Vapormyst: tienes que tomartelo 14:25:28 Colorful Gamma: me tomo los dos 14:25:29 Colorful Gamma: (? 14:25:38 Megatroy: Veneno 14:25:43 Jake el mago: Como se supone que voy a saber? 14:25:47 Megatroy: A ver si dejo de oír gilipolleces 14:25:48 Jake el mago: voy a confiar en el que escribio eso 14:25:51 Jake el mago: Sea quien sea 14:25:58 Jake el mago: Por que pone un bote y marcarlo con veneno? 14:26:01 Jake el mago: quiza era un advertencia 14:26:15 Jake el mago: Si, tiene que ser eso 14:26:24 Vapormyst: bueno mega, mueres 14:26:24 Rose-kyu the Painful: s una vez me vi un hentai donde camuflaron un afrodisíaco como pastillas para la gripe 14:26:26 Vapormyst: jake, te salvas 14:26:34 Superyoshibros20: xDDDDD 14:26:36 Megatroy: Bien 14:26:37 Vapormyst: Yo una vez vi un hentai donde a una tipa le sacaban las tripas 14:26:47 Megatroy: Yo una vez vi hentai 14:26:48 Superyoshibros20: hentripai 14:26:52 Jake el mago: callaos 14:27:00 Jake el mago: Este chat es Pegi 3 14:27:18 Colorful Gamma: Yo una vez ví un hentai y Rose abrió un MP 14:27:19 Colorful Gamma: (?) 14:27:22 Megatroy: Jake 14:27:25 Rose-kyu the Painful: XDDDDDD 14:27:27 Vapormyst: yo 14:27:34 Vapormyst: yo ahora soy una estrella de mar 14:27:35 Megatroy: Estáis hablando de un juego de rol donde os matáis entre vosotros 14:27:36 Rose-kyu the Painful: no es al revés kalee? (???? 14:27:41 Colorful Gamma: noo 14:27:47 Colorful Gamma: tu salías abriéndole el MP a alguien 14:27:50 Colorful Gamma: y pasaban cosas bonitas 14:27:52 Jake el mago: Ok, Pegi 7 14:27:53 Vapormyst: DSZ y Luxbriz son pegi 10 14:27:55 Vapormyst: 10000* 14:28:00 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 14:28:01 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:28:02 Jake el mago: Pero en DSZ la sangre es rosita 14:28:05 Vapormyst: Jake. 14:28:06 Superyoshibros20: wtf 14:28:10 Superyoshibros20: A mi nadie me dijo eso 14:28:10 Vapormyst: La sangre es sangre. 14:28:20 Superyoshibros20: Si la sangre hubiera sido rosa yo nunca habría matado ._. 14:28:21 Jake el mago: Dile eso a los que le pusieron calificacion a DR 14:28:29 Vapormyst: Jake. 14:28:32 Vapormyst: Pero este es mi pantano ahora. 14:28:38 Colorful Gamma: es como con ganon en ocarina of time 14:28:40 Vapormyst: además 14:28:42 Colorful Gamma: antes la sangre de él era roja 14:28:45 Colorful Gamma: pero lo tuvieron que censurar 14:28:47 Vapormyst: yo juego magic the gathering 14:28:48 Jake el mago: Ugh... NO PUEDO CONTRAARGUMENTAR ESO! 14:28:49 Colorful Gamma: y se la pusieron verde 14:28:50 Colorful Gamma: :( 14:28:50 Vapormyst: soy más poderoso 14:28:53 Jake el mago: /me huye 14:28:57 Colorful Gamma: lol 14:29:00 Superyoshibros20: Pero no tiene sentido (nuu) 14:29:01 Vapormyst: saco carta de maná de luz 14:29:27 Superyoshibros20: La hemoglobina otorga ese color rojizo a la sangreeeee 14:29:28 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 14:29:29 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:29:45 Megatroy: Glóbulo rojo suena mejor 14:29:57 Rose-kyu the Painful: y si no hay hemoglobina? 14:30:05 Superyoshibros20: Pos nada 14:30:06 Vapormyst: la sangre menstrual puede ser rosa 14:30:12 Colorful Gamma: quizá las hemoglobinas aquí son rosadas 14:30:13 Vapormyst: en DSZ sangran regla? 14:30:16 Superyoshibros20: lol 14:30:16 Colorful Gamma: no 14:30:19 Megatroy: Sí 14:30:38 Superyoshibros20: Pero entonces la hemoglobina de Ganon debería tener un átomo diferente del hierro en la posición central 14:30:56 Superyoshibros20: Para que la longitud de onda emitida fuera ligeramente diferente y se observara un color diferente D: 14:31:25 Superyoshibros20: Nadie piensa en λ 14:31:25 Colorful Gamma: ... lol 14:31:29 Colorful Gamma: Yosho 14:31:30 Colorful Gamma: pero el caso 14:31:34 Vapormyst: en half life 3? 14:31:35 Colorful Gamma: es que Ganon vomita esa sangre 14:31:38 Vapormyst: lambda 14:31:50 Colorful Gamma: entonces parecía un vómito normal (? 14:31:51 Rose-kyu the Painful: oye yoahi 14:31:54 Superyoshibros20: loool 14:31:54 Rose-kyu the Painful: yoshi 14:31:57 Superyoshibros20: Oigo 14:31:58 Vapormyst: yo ahí 14:32:05 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:32:06 Rose-kyu the Painful: déjale la virginidad de Pierre a Eliette 14:32:10 Rose-kyu the Painful: la va a necesitar 14:32:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: Buena---- 14:32:18 Superyoshibros20: wtf 14:32:20 Vapormyst: Pegi 7. 14:32:22 Vapormyst: Rose. 14:32:22 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 14:32:23 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:32:24 Vapormyst: Te vamos a banear 14:32:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: Entro y lo primero que leo es esto 14:32:24 Superyoshibros20: o/ 14:32:25 Colorful Gamma: Rose qué 14:32:28 Colorful Gamma: Hola 14:32:29 Megatroy: Pegi -9 14:32:30 Rose-kyu the Painful: no que era pegi 3 14:32:34 Rose-kyu the Painful: jotos 14:32:34 Superyoshibros20: Ojalá hubiera entendido lo que me querías decir, Rose xD 14:32:35 Vapormyst: Banear 14:32:36 Vapormyst: BANEAR 14:32:44 Vapormyst: esto es youtube 14:32:47 Vapormyst: family-friendly 14:32:51 Rose-kyu the Painful: nooo 14:32:58 Colorful Gamma: Bloquear 14:33:00 Colorful Gamma: Bloquear 14:33:01 Vapormyst: o como soy corrupto 14:33:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...Bueno, igualmente, buenas... (? 14:33:05 Vapormyst: si llegamos a un trato todo bien 14:33:06 Superyoshibros20: o/ 14:33:12 Rose-kyu the Painful: yoshi lo que pasa es que 14:33:18 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:33:22 Rose-kyu the Painful: aurora está enamorada de eliette 14:33:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: No entiendo el contexto de esa frase... (? 14:33:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 14:33:41 Colorful Gamma: Eri se traumó 14:33:46 Superyoshibros20: Y...? 14:34:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: No me traumé, quedé extrañada 14:34:04 ADgee: Auroliette (? 14:34:06 Superyoshibros20: Qué puede hacer Pierre en eso? (feliz) 14:34:18 Sugar-coated Neptune: Una Eri no se trauma con porno al menos que sea algo muy extraño 14:34:27 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:34:32 Rose-kyu the Painful: darle su virginidad para que la tenga al doble y aurora no se la quite 14:34:33 Sugar-coated Neptune: buenas 14:34:45 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...a no vale 14:34:55 Vapormyst: eri 14:34:58 Vapormyst: quieres un trauma??? 14:35:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: Quién se queda con el caramelo de Pierre? 14:35:04 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Eso es mio. Y no lo cambio por nada :c 14:35:08 Rose-kyu the Painful: eri 14:35:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo vomito 14:35:13 Paper Kirby 2390: :c 14:35:16 Rose-kyu the Painful: se lo comió y lo escupió 14:35:17 Superyoshibros20: Lo escupi* 14:35:21 Paper Kirby 2390: eso 14:35:25 Sugar-coated Neptune: ... 14:35:26 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Tampoco estaba tan dulce 14:35:30 Sugar-coated Neptune: :( k mal 14:35:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Por eso yo lo quería 14:35:37 ADgee: Blocky es experto en romper relaciónes (? 14:35:38 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Dame el hacha. (? 14:35:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: also vapor no 14:35:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo trato bien a los dulces 14:35:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Son un amor 14:35:45 Paper Kirby 2390: <3 14:35:46 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Le da el hacha a Eliette* 14:35:48 Colorful Gamma: ELiette: Para pegarle a Aurora y me deje en paz. :( (? 14:35:53 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: EMNTIRA ERA BROMA 14:35:57 ADgee: Blocky: OH YEAH 14:35:58 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: *se la devuelve* 14:35:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: Les diré algo 14:36:00 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: :( 14:36:02 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Gracias 14:36:10 Rose-kyu the Painful: Quisiera que mi tablet activara palabras :( 14:36:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: y si la devolvemos a la cabaña...? 14:36:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: ...F... Fue un gusto conocerte... 14:36:17 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: No no 14:36:22 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: El hacha se queda conmigo 14:36:33 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Así evitamos un asesinato por hacha oxidada... 14:36:34 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Eliette tuvo su oportunidad y la rechazó 14:36:39 Rose-kyu the Painful: El hacha morirá con Pierre 14:36:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: ...Cuídate! Aún si vas a morir! 14:37:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué pasa si Pierre se intenta quitar la pulsera? Así tendrá una nuerte rápida (????) 14:37:04 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Hemos pasado tan buenos momentos juntos 14:37:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Muerte* 14:37:11 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:37:22 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Todavía recuerdo cuando la encontré en aquella cabaña cochambrosa, muerta de miedo 14:37:31 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Se le escapa una lágrima* 14:37:37 Rose-kyu the Painful: Pierre, quítate la pulsera 14:37:38 Vapormyst: also va porno 14:37:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: *abre un poco los ojos* N... No sé que más decir... 14:37:48 Rose-kyu the Painful: Así no pasas por la ejecución (? 14:38:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: ... No hubieras caído en su juego 14:38:10 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Estaréis contentos. Ahora habéis privado a este magnífico hacha de su dueño :c 14:38:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: No puedo decir ni felicitaciones ni nada positivo... Ni siquiera algo negativo... 14:38:34 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Si alguien quisiera morir en mi lugar, estaría muy agradecido 14:38:39 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: No es tu culpa, de todos modos. Nos quieren obligar a matar... :( 14:38:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: ... 14:38:57 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Yo caí 14:39:06 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Y era el que menos tenía ganas de matar 14:39:13 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Pero Monokuma me pervirtió :c 14:39:14 ADgee: Blocky: ESTOY CONFUSO 14:39:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: Recuerda que aún hay seres queridos que te van a extrañar, al menos... 14:39:19 Vapormyst: : 14:39:21 Vapormyst: . 14:39:33 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: c': 14:39:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: Eso... Eso es... Doloroso... Triste... 14:39:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: tengo hambre no he desayunado alv 14:39:45 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: En fin, la vida es así 14:39:50 Vapormyst: . 14:39:51 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:39:54 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Me pregunto cómo moriré 14:39:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: wenas 14:40:02 Vapormyst: te van a meter un hachazo 14:40:03 Colorado Coloradus: hola 14:40:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: Morirá muriendo (? 14:40:08 Colorado Coloradus: vine a salvar la navidad 14:40:12 Megatroy: Hey 14:40:12 Vapormyst: colo 14:40:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: nani??? 14:40:17 Superyoshibros20: COLO, SÁLVAME 14:40:20 Vapormyst: este lugar lleva muerto 5 años 14:40:25 Colorado Coloradus: Tú eres la navidad? 14:40:27 Rose-kyu the Painful: Colo no 14:40:28 Colorado Coloradus: Descuida 14:40:30 Colorado Coloradus: te salvaré 14:40:35 Rose-kyu the Painful: Salva a Yoshi pero no 14:40:41 Vapormyst: yo soy la navidad 14:40:44 Vapormyst: porque soy asqueroso 14:40:47 Colorado Coloradus: qué te han hecho com- 14:40:49 Colorado Coloradus: welp. 14:40:50 Vapormyst: y nadie realmente cree en mi 14:40:55 Superyoshibros20: xDDD 14:40:57 Colorado Coloradus: Me dicen que Vapor es la navidad 14:40:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Me está dando un calambre en la mano izquierda k 14:40:59 Superyoshibros20: Qué visión tan optimista 14:41:05 Colorado Coloradus: Vapor ven 14:41:06 Rose-kyu the Painful: Pierre feo 14:41:09 Colorado Coloradus: Vengo a salvarte 14:41:13 Vapormyst: por fin 14:41:16 Colorado Coloradus: Y de paso le dices a Rose que me diga 14:41:17 Rose-kyu the Painful: Wikikuma no es un pervertido 14:41:24 Vapormyst: yo no hablo con rose 14:41:31 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Pone cara de seductor* A quién llamas feo? 14:41:35 Colorado Coloradus: Yoshi 14:41:39 Colorado Coloradus: Dile a Rose que me diga 14:41:40 ADgee: Yo solo tengo una cosa que decir 14:41:56 ADgee: ME LA SUDA (? 14:42:06 Megatroy: Como a mí vuestra vida 14:42:13 Megatroy: jaja 14:42:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: Te ves muy tranquilo ante la situación... N-No es malo pero... Ay... 14:42:17 Megatroy: : ( 14:42:19 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 14:42:20 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 14:42:20 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:42:37 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Es que tengo la habilidad de no mostrar físicamente los nervios 14:42:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:42:44 Rose-kyu the Painful: el guapo acá es ihsan (??? 14:42:45 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Aunque por dentro estoy muerto de miedo c: 14:42:49 Megatroy: Insensible, vamos 14:43:01 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Aunque siendo sincero también ayudan el medio kilo de antidepresivos que me he tomado 14:43:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: Es... Un poco entendible... Pero, igualmente no debo confiar en nadie... 14:43:18 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Estoy feliz ;D 14:43:19 Vapormyst: inb4 himeka es la siguiente asesinada 14:43:30 Sugar-coated Neptune: no digas nada wn 14:43:35 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:43:35 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:43:41 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Voy a morir y estoy feliz, no se puede ser más raro ^-^ 14:43:47 Vapormyst: inb4 pasa 14:43:47 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:43:50 ADgee: Blocky: lel 14:43:52 Sugar-coated Neptune: Uno no sabe qué se le ocurre a la gente (? 14:43:57 Vapormyst: inb4 blocky muere 14:44:06 Colorful Gamma: qué es inb4 14:44:15 ADgee: Blocky: vapor, me la suda (? 14:44:16 Colorado Coloradus: la mejor forma de hacer algo 14:44:16 Colorado Coloradus: es con música 14:44:23 Colorful Gamma: colo sabe 14:44:27 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: ... Feliz, eh...? S-Supongo que si mueres feliz es como cerrar con broche de oro... 14:44:34 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Debería aprovechar que Monokuma está ausente para quitarme la pulsera? 14:44:36 Vapormyst: kalee 14:44:40 Colorado Coloradus: y que mejor música para constantes skips en corto periodo de tiempo 14:44:42 Vapormyst: cuando sabes que algo obvio va a psar pronto 14:44:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: Cómo vas a estar feliz al morir!? 14:44:45 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Oro, no me hables de oro :c 14:44:48 Vapormyst: lo comentas con un inb4 14:44:56 Colorado Coloradus: Comos vimos en Los Muppets 14:44:58 Colorado Coloradus: es esta 14:44:59 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Es que me tomé medio kilo de antidepresivos 14:44:59 Colorado Coloradus: yt="K1b8AhIsSYQ" 14:45:05 Colorado Coloradus: Vapor ven conmigo 14:45:08 Colorful Gamma: aaa 14:45:09 Colorado Coloradus: voy a salvarte 14:45:21 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: ...Eso no te hace morir al instante...? 14:45:29 ADgee: Blocky: yo me tomé 15 kilos Pierre (? 14:45:32 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Eso pensaba, pero aquí me ves :D 14:45:46 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Silbando como el más alegre del mundo* 14:45:53 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Me alegro Blocky 14:45:59 Colorado Coloradus: SKIDDADLE SKADODDLE 14:46:08 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... ¿Cómo tomaste tantos...? 14:46:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: No te entiendo mucho, ahora que lo veo, pero igual 14:46:32 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Tranquilos, soy químico, sé qué cantidad debo tomarme 14:46:39 Vapormyst: img="pbs.twimg.com/media/DVrje4MWkAArTlL.jpg" 14:46:49 Megatroy: Darkest 14:47:02 Megatroy: Deja de copiar a Davuu 14:47:09 Vapormyst: mega hijo de puta 14:47:14 Vapormyst: tu si captas las referencias 14:47:18 Megatroy: Darkest cabrón 14:47:19 Megatroy: Gracias 14:47:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: ...T... Tengo miedo... Uno no sabe cómo va a ser ejecutado... 14:48:08 Vapormyst: claro que si 14:48:12 Vapormyst: le explota la cabesa 14:48:40 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Mira su reloj* Pues a ver si se dan prisa. Mucho dice Monokuma de que es necesaria la puntualidad y míralo 14:48:43 Megatroy: CABUM 14:48:44 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... ¿Los profesores no se darían cuenta de que faltan estudiantes? 14:49:02 Jake el mago: Wikikuma: Lo tengo todo controlado (?) 14:49:04 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Ya hasta tienes que esperar a que te maten 14:49:10 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Oh, Monokuma! 14:49:11 Jake el mago: No se despiden en el blog? (?) 14:49:15 Sugar-coated Neptune: Himeka: Ah, cierto! No sabrían de la situación...? 14:49:21 Colorful Gamma: No. (? 14:49:23 Vapormyst: bueno mega 14:49:25 ADgee: Blocky: Pierre acuérdate de hablar en espiritu conmigo ;) 14:49:29 Vapormyst: y si hacemos nuestro propio rol aqui 14:49:32 Vapormyst: asi no nos aburrimos 14:49:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: nani ya lo publicaron en el blog? 14:49:34 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Oki doki 14:49:35 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: Pierre, los antidepresivos te hacen daño. 14:49:36 Vapormyst: así por los loles jaja 14:49:41 Jake el mago: si 14:49:44 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Pero por un día no pasa nada 14:49:45 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: Quien es Monokuma? 14:49:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ya, deja veo 14:50:06 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Un oso panda 14:50:17 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: No sé si es producto de mi imaginación por los antidepresivos 14:50:22 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 14:50:22 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Monokuma, Wikikuma, Ihsankuma, Jakekuma, da igual el kuma, sabemos a que se refiere... 14:50:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 14:50:35 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Y Monowiki 14:50:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: imbéciles estamos dentro de un rol en el que se supone que conocemos a wikikuma, no a monokuma 14:50:55 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 14:51:04 Colorful Gamma: Jakeeeee 14:51:07 Colorful Gamma: una pregunta 14:51:10 Jake el mago: ? 14:51:29 ADgee: Blocky: no rompas la cuarta pared. 14:51:34 Colorful Gamma: los hechos de DR aquí pasaron/pasarán de verdad, o también son videojuegos como en la vida real? (?) } 14:51:49 Megatroy: SÍ 14:51:52 Jake el mago: Se me olvido decir que DR tambien esta en la misma linea de tiempo 14:51:54 Megatroy: Y al final mueren todos 14:51:58 Colorful Gamma: aw 14:52:01 Colorful Gamma: Quería hacer referencias 14:52:02 Colorful Gamma: (? 14:52:22 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Se acabó, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. *Se acerca su pulsera a su mano contraria* Exijo que me matéis ya. Si no muero como es debido, me quitaré la pulsera. No es un farol, voy en serio. Si alguien da un sólo paso, me quito la pulsera (nuu) 14:52:42 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Te dolerá menos, supongo 14:52:55 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: pero pierre y si te quiero dar un abrazo de despedida 14:53:05 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: ... Es cierto 14:53:09 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Ambas tenéis razón 14:53:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:53:20 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Extiende los brazos* Un abrazo! c: 14:53:40 Rose-kyu the Painful: *? abraza a Pierre (?* 14:54:22 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Ha sido un placer conoceros 14:54:38 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Bueno, en verdad no. Estoy esperando a que os pudráis todos en el infierno, pero no os guardo rencor 14:54:58 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... Qué amigable... 14:55:06 ADgee: *Blocky abraza a Pierre y llora* 14:55:11 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Sonriente* Es que se me está pasando el efecto de los antidepresivos 14:55:20 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:55:21 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... 14:55:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: ... Gracias p-por al final... Ser honesto 14:55:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: flora trae el kilo de antidepresivos se nos va el paciente 14:55:47 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Cuidaos :'c 14:55:52 ADgee: Blocky: los antidepresivos míos no funcionan 14:55:55 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón 14:56:05 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 14:56:07 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:56:13 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo llevaros porque el corazón tiene el tamaño de mi puño 14:56:27 ADgee: *Blocky le da la tarjeta* 14:56:28 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Asesino... 14:56:34 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: hablas como si nosotros fuéramos a morir 14:56:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: Cuidate también donde sea que termines... 14:56:55 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Pero si yo no he insinuado nada (derp) 14:57:04 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Sólo por matar a una persona ya te miran mal 14:57:08 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Vergonzoso 14:57:20 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Gracias Jenevra 14:57:32 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: No es como si fuera fácil perdonar un asesinato... 14:57:47 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Pues bien que os estáis despidiendo de mi (derp) 14:57:49 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Aunque sé que no es tu culpa del todo... 14:57:56 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: En fin, pelillos a la mar 14:58:03 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Abraza a Eliette* 14:58:09 ADgee: Awesome de DF1: Pierre eso es cierto ( 14:58:11 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Abraza a Jenevra* 14:58:11 ADgee: (? 14:58:19 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Abraza a Blocky* 14:58:24 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: *Abraza a ?* 14:58:25 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... 14:58:31 Superyoshibros20: (62 abrazos después...) 14:58:32 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Adiós, supongo... 14:58:35 ADgee: Blocky: (:c) 14:58:51 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Hasta luego! o/ 14:59:12 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 14:59:19 Paper Kirby 2390: Jenevra: Buen viaje... 14:59:35 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: oye pierre antes de irte 14:59:41 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Sí? 14:59:41 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 14:59:43 Mereshi: Flora: No te conozco, pero adiós (? 14:59:58 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: no te shippeabas con nadie? 15:00:02 Mereshi: Flora: Fue un honor considerarte sospechoso (? 15:00:02 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Flora, pero si tú me conseguiste la cicuta (derp) 15:00:18 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ahre qué 15:00:22 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Ops 15:00:24 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Nada 15:00:27 Mereshi: Flora: wat (khe) 15:00:33 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: No he dicho nada 15:00:39 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: En fin, cuando me muero? 15:00:43 Rose-kyu the Painful: ?: habla pierre 15:00:52 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:00:55 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Uf, es que me duele la garganta un poco... :d 15:00:57 Superyoshibros20: :c* 15:01:04 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Nah, era broma 15:01:08 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Para aliviar la tensión 15:01:28 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Flora, aunque no nos hayamos conocido, que te lo pases bien aquí (?) 15:01:48 Yukine's Odyssey: Alistair: *Dolido aun por la muerte* ... (qq) 15:01:50 Mereshi: Flora:Que tengas linda muerte (? 15:01:57 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Gracias :D 15:02:00 ADgee: Blocky: recuerda k he quedado con tu espíritu 15:02:10 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Alistair, ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido más :'c 15:02:26 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Blocky, esta noche me apareceré por el pasillo del crimen como buen espíritu que seré 15:02:45 Mereshi: ... 15:03:42 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 15:03:44 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Y a la pregunta del shippeo 15:03:48 Colorado Coloradus: El último en morir muere 15:03:49 ~ JorgeyGari ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:03:50 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:03:51 JorgeyGari: hue 15:03:59 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Desde el primer día en que llegamos nunca he cruzado palabra con nadie 15:04:00 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:04:07 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... 15:04:10 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Aurora 15:04:12 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ¡Oooh! 15:04:19 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ¡Llego justo a tiempò! 15:04:20 Colorful Gamma: Eliette:¿Por qué fingiste... ser la asesina? 15:04:24 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ... 15:04:30 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:04:30 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ¿Qué por qué lo hice? 15:04:33 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:04:35 Superyoshibros20: //Debo irme 15:04:42 Colorful Gamma: se murió pierre (? 15:04:43 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: En fin, que os vaya lo mejor posible 15:04:49 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:04:56 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Adiós, cleptómanoooo 15:05:01 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 15:05:03 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Vas a ir justo a donde mereces. 15:05:06 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Que yo no soy cleptómano >_< 15:05:11 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:05:15 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Era mentira 15:05:21 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Merezco el cielo 15:05:33 Megatroy: Ostia, hola Jorge 15:05:36 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Sobre por qué me hice pasar por asesina... ¿Y quién iba a hacerlo si no? Si no hubiese hecho eso, no habríais sido críticos, y habríais creído en vuestros maravilloooosos amigos 15:05:36 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:05:37 JorgeyGari: holo 15:05:38 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: Porque me lo he ganado de tanto soportar tu lenguaje despectivo :'c 15:05:53 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 15:05:54 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Pudiste haber matado a los portavoces... 15:06:21 Superyoshibros20: Pierre: En fin, como dijo Pierre Château: "Von voyage, mes amis" 15:06:39 Superyoshibros20: // (bye) 15:06:40 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:06:45 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:06:50 Superyoshibros20: *Inserte música trágica* 15:06:51 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:07:06 ~ Superyoshibros20 ha salido del chat. ~ 15:07:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 15:07:30 Jake el mago: lo que empieza bien termina bien 15:07:41 Jake el mago: Oh demonios, olvide preguntarle algo 15:08:08 Colorful Gamma: lol 15:08:09 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:08:10 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:08:25 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ¿De verdad te importan tanto esos portavoces? 15:08:35 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Aquí estamos para ganar el juego, o proyecto, o lo que sea. 15:08:42 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Acabas de conocerles, Eliette. 15:08:46 JorgeyGari: Aurora: No suponen nada en tu vida. 15:09:08 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: ... 15:09:25 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Carpe diem. Disfruta del momento, y pásalo bien en el juego. ¡Es muy divertido hacerse pasar por la asesina, créeme! 15:09:51 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:09:53 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:10:12 Colorful Gamma: Eliette: Eres cruel... 15:10:44 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:10:56 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:10:56 Yukine's Odyssey: Alistair: I-insensible de mierda.. 15:10:58 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:11:36 ADgee: Blocky: bigque coño pasa ahora 15:12:01 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:12:02 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:12:22 JorgeyGari: Aurora: No soy cruel, ni insensible. Solo soy realista. 15:12:34 JorgeyGari: Aurora: ¡Pero adelante, escondeos todos detrás de vuestra faceta de buenas personas! 15:12:55 ADgee: Blocky: a mi me la suda. 15:12:58 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Va a ser divertido cuando se os resquebrajen esas máscaras y finalmente caigan hechas mil pedazos. 15:13:02 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:13:04 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:13:06 JorgeyGari: Aurora: Ese es el espíritu, Blocky. 15:13:47 Megatroy: Vais a morir todos 15:13:56 JorgeyGari: Por culpa del ébola 15:14:05 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:14:06 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:14:14 JorgeyGari: siento la mierda esta de roleo, mega 15:14:18 JorgeyGari: a veces es diver 15:14:26 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 15:14:31 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:15:08 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:15:10 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:15:37 Jake el mago: lol 15:15:38 Megatroy: Tú eres tú, no me puedo enfadar contigo, Jorge <3 15:15:44 Megatroy: Con los demás sí 15:15:53 Jake el mago: discriminacion 15:15:59 Paper Kirby 2390: x2 15:16:11 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:16:13 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:16:13 Jake el mago: Favoritismo 15:16:14 Yukine's Odyssey: x3 15:16:17 Jake el mago: Te voy a acusar con el staff 15:16:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Mi perrito está llorando no sé porqué 15:17:05 Colorful Gamma: ¿Anunciará alguna tragedia...? 15:17:14 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:17:16 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:18:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Tal vez vio a otro perro que también estuvo ladrando y él quiere socializar (?) 15:18:17 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:18:18 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:18:47 JorgeyGari: Gracias Mega <3 15:18:53 Megatroy: corasón 15:19:00 Megatroy: Jake 15:19:02 Megatroy: Mala suerte 15:19:07 Megatroy: Haberme tratado mejor : ( 15:19:20 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:19:22 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:20:34 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:20:35 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:20:35 Mereshi: mardita sea 15:20:36 Mereshi: y remardita sea 15:21:37 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:21:39 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:22:00 ~ Sr.Chuu ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:22:42 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:22:44 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:22:45 ADgee: hi chuu 15:22:55 Sr.Chuu: Hi 15:23:46 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:23:47 Colorado Coloradus: salud 15:23:49 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:23:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Hang on 15:24:51 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:24:53 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:24:56 Megatroy: Hey 15:25:05 Mereshi: Rose, Kalee, quien de las dos esta para que me responda unas dudas del WT (? 15:25:11 Colorful Gamma: k 15:25:31 Mereshi: A parte de la actividad de la llegada, hay alguna otra cosa?? 15:25:58 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:25:59 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:26:06 Colorful Gamma: Hay un montón de memes. (? 15:26:10 Colorful Gamma: puedes hacer un spectrum 15:26:12 Colorful Gamma: uno de cosplay 15:26:20 Colorful Gamma: otro de gijinka y más weas que no recuerdo 15:26:35 Mereshi: Bueno. :( 15:27:02 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:27:04 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:27:23 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 15:27:42 Rose-kyu the Painful: las actividades de ciudad alpha 15:28:06 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:28:07 Rose-kyu the Painful: el huevo de ciudad omega qUE NO ME HAN DADO 15:28:16 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:28:19 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:28:56 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 15:29:26 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:29:29 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:29:29 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:29:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: buenaaas 15:29:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: He vuelto 15:29:49 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:29:56 JorgeyGari: Ah hola 15:29:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: No sé por qué pero mi teléfono no quiere agarrar el internet 15:30:02 JorgeyGari: Y adiós, me voy 15:30:04 JorgeyGari: chao 15:30:08 Sugar-coated Neptune: adiós jorge 15:30:15 Sugar-coated Neptune: Haré galletitas hoy owo 15:30:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: Como finalmente tengo todos los ingredientes 15:30:32 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:30:34 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:30:43 ~ JorgeyGari ha salido del chat. ~ 15:31:38 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:31:40 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:31:56 Mereshi: Regalo 2 o 3 (? 15:32:10 Colorful Gamma: 3 15:32:44 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:32:47 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:32:54 Rose-kyu the Painful: 1 15:33:02 Mereshi: La tal neaaah lo hice hace dos dias porque yo no (? 15:33:04 Colorado Coloradus: 4 15:33:16 Rose-kyu the Painful: mere 15:33:23 Rose-kyu the Painful: yo elegí el 3 y me dieron un durante 15:33:26 Rose-kyu the Painful: durant 15:33:27 Mereshi: Ya vi 15:33:33 Rose-kyu the Painful: no sufras el mismo destino que yo 15:33:39 Colorful Gamma: Yo elegí el 2 15:33:41 Colorful Gamma: y me dieron un Grimer 15:33:50 Rose-kyu the Painful: Primer Shiny 15:33:55 Rose-kyu the Painful: Grimer* 15:33:56 Colorful Gamma: al menos uwu 15:33:57 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:33:58 Rose-kyu the Painful: aweona 15:34:03 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:34:23 Colorful Gamma: k 15:34:41 Mereshi: OMG 15:34:44 Mereshi: Revise 15:34:48 Mereshi: Y a los que eligieron el 1 15:34:54 Mereshi: Les dieron unos pokemon uuuf 15:34:57 Mereshi: > 1 15:35:11 Rose-kyu the Painful: Los del 1 les dan pokes bastante buenos 15:35:28 Mereshi: Ustedes quisieron ser originales y lloraron (? 15:35:30 Rose-kyu the Painful: kalee el spectrum 15:35:31 Sugar-coated Neptune: a mi me gusta mucho la idea de grupos de pokémon en DA así tipo roleplay pero es que hay algo que no me gusta de DA 15:35:41 Sugar-coated Neptune: DA es aquel lugar que no te llegan notificaciones así directas 15:35:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: osea, que si con la ventanita que te dice la notificación 15:35:56 Mereshi: Ojala que en lo de la cita no me toque con un/una fea 15:35:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: al menos que ya hayan puesto esa función 15:36:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: así como en facebook que te sale un ruidito con la notificación 15:36:17 Rose-kyu the Painful: Te avisan que te llegó una notificación si tienes core 15:36:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: Porque coño que ladilla es que tengas que revisar la wea esta 15:36:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: donde te salen las weas de favs 15:36:40 Mereshi: Haré mis actividades permisah 15:36:42 Sugar-coated Neptune: y eso 15:36:48 Sugar-coated Neptune: es como revisar un correo 15:36:55 Rose-kyu the Painful: O si tienes la app de Android te avisan como notificación normal uff 15:36:58 Mereshi: Ya vengo 15:37:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: weno 15:37:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: me retiro 15:37:07 Mereshi: Mis padres van a traer a una persona extraña a la casa 15:37:11 Mereshi: Para que transfiera desde mi laptop 15:37:12 Sugar-coated Neptune: Vuelvo luego, voy a casa de mi abuela 15:37:13 Mereshi: MI LAPTOP 15:37:16 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 15:37:41 Colorful Gamma: lol 15:37:43 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 15:37:55 Colorful Gamma: Ni Chihiro ni Oowada me quieren dar su habilidad (angry) 15:38:00 Colorful Gamma: Tengo que lograrlo antes de que se mueran 15:39:56 Jake el mago: La habilidad mas OP es la que te da Leon Kuwata 15:40:06 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 15:40:16 Colorful Gamma: Ya la tengo. (? 15:40:19 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:40:29 Colorful Gamma: Quiero conseguir todas las habilidades. (? 15:40:37 Colorful Gamma: Ahora que me sé el orden de las muertes, digo 15:41:08 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 15:41:10 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:42:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 15:43:23 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 15:43:42 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:44:00 ~ Bowser Historia ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:45:46 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 15:46:00 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:47:01 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 15:47:04 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:47:48 Bowser Historia: (owo) 15:48:32 Colorful Gamma: mierda 15:48:50 Colorful Gamma: me estbaa lavando los dientes y uno de los hilitos del cepillo se me atoró en los frenillos :( 15:49:07 Yukine's Odyssey: Usas frenillosL 15:49:10 Yukine's Odyssey: ?* 15:49:13 Colorful Gamma: Siempre lo he dicho 15:49:14 Yukine's Odyssey: lolnolosabia 15:50:29 Colorful Gamma: no sé como sacarlooo 15:52:29 Yukine's Odyssey: lol 15:53:46 Colorful Gamma: :^) 15:54:29 Megatroy: Hey, Kuro 15:54:58 Bowser Historia: ¿? 15:55:38 Megatroy: Nada, eso, que hola 15:55:46 Megatroy: Que hace mucho tiempo 15:57:31 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:58:07 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:58:20 Bowser Historia: (nod) 15:58:37 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 15:58:57 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:59:07 Megatroy: cí 15:59:14 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:59:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 15:59:46 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:00:06 Megatroy: Y qué tal 16:01:03 Bowser Historia: (owo) 16:02:05 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:02:10 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:18 Megatroy: Me lo tomaré como un "bien" 16:02:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:02:42 ~ Sr.Chuu ha salido del chat. ~ 16:02:44 ~ Sr.Chuu ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:02:46 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:03:26 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:03:29 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:04:25 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:04:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:05:03 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:05:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:05:35 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:05:49 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:06:19 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:06:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:07:28 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:07:36 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 16:07:45 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:09:12 Bowser Historia: Estoy muriendo por dentro (owo) 16:09:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:10:00 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:10:47 Megatroy: Y eso por qué 16:10:56 Megatroy: ¿Tienes un virus estomacal? 16:11:00 Megatroy: Eso jode un montón 16:11:13 Colorful Gamma: Lo logréeeeeeee 16:11:36 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:11:37 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:11:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:11:41 Bowser Historia: no no (?) 16:11:44 Bowser Historia: qué lograste Kayle 16:12:00 Mereshi: Hoy seré normal. 16:12:04 Colorful Gamma: tenía una de estas weas del cepillo de dientes atrapadas en los frenillos 16:12:07 Colorful Gamma: tuve que usar una pinza :( 16:12:14 Mereshi: LOL 16:13:44 Mereshi: A mi se me estan separando los dientes del frente :( 16:14:08 Colorful Gamma: lol 16:16:05 Mereshi: I live for the applause applause applause 16:16:11 Mereshi: I live for the applause pplause 16:16:13 Mereshi: Live for the 16:16:22 Mereshi: Applause Applause Applause (d8giros) 16:17:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:17:10 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:17:21 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 16:17:24 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:17:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:18:02 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:18:02 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:18:12 Colorful Gamma: apláudeme esta 16:18:19 Mereshi: /me se la aplaude 16:18:23 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:18:33 Megatroy: Kalee me acaba de recordar a cierta persona 16:18:44 Bowser Historia: Y Yorch 16:18:49 Bowser Historia: dónde está Yorchi 16:19:05 Mereshi: Voy a hacer mi actividad 16:19:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:19:07 Mereshi: Permisah 16:19:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:19:19 Megatroy: Quién es Yorch 16:19:39 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:19:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:19:54 Mereshi: No fui el Viernes a clases 16:19:57 Mereshi: E hicieron de to2 16:20:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:20:42 Bowser Historia: Yorchi es Jorge 16:20:53 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:21:02 Megatroy: a se a ido 16:21:23 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:21:24 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:21:43 Bowser Historia: que no 16:21:44 Bowser Historia: que lo vi 16:21:45 Bowser Historia: hace 16:21:47 Bowser Historia: unos días 16:21:49 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 16:21:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:21:57 Bowser Historia: él siempre llega a esta hora 16:22:05 Bowser Historia: ? 16:22:06 Bowser Historia: ? 16:22:07 Bowser Historia: ? 16:22:17 Megatroy: Sí 16:22:20 Megatroy: Ha estado 16:22:23 Megatroy: Pero se ha ido 16:22:49 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:22:53 Bowser Historia: (:c) 16:23:13 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:23:30 Colorful Gamma: Commo que se fue 16:23:32 Colorful Gamma: pasó un rato 16:23:33 Colorful Gamma: y llegaste 16:23:34 Colorful Gamma: ajaj 16:23:42 Colorado Coloradus: Commo-O 16:23:42 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:23:52 Megatroy: Kuro, tienes que darte más prisa 16:23:55 Megatroy: RAN 16:24:08 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:24:31 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:24:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:24:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:25:02 Bowser Historia: Cóooooooooooooomo fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 16:25:07 Bowser Historia: que me dejaste de amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar 16:25:12 Bowser Historia: yo aún podía soportaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar 16:25:17 Bowser Historia: tu tanta falta de quereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer 16:25:20 Megatroy: Es que me pica un huevo 16:25:28 Megatroy: No sé qué voy a hacer, no sé qué voy a hacer 16:25:48 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:26:01 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:26:06 Colorful Gamma: met por qué cantas esas cosas 16:26:10 Colorful Gamma: en fiiiin 16:26:13 Colorful Gamma: iré a almorzar 16:26:23 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:26:31 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:26:33 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:26:36 Megatroy: Bon profit 16:26:39 Mereshi: ME LLEGO EL BONO 16:26:41 Mereshi: (scream) 16:26:53 Colorado Coloradus: Mere te embarazaste? 16:27:02 Mereshi: El de Carnav-- 16:27:06 Mereshi: A que este no es mi telefono 16:27:07 Mereshi: XDD 16:27:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:27:24 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:27:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:28:08 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:28 ~ Sr.Chuu ha salido del chat. ~ 16:28:33 ~ Sr.Chuu ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:35 ~ Sr.Chuu ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:28:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:28:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:29:07 ~ Jessica aire ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:29:10 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 16:29:10 Jessica aire: hola feooos <3 16:29:16 Jake el mago: holi 16:29:20 Megatroy: Hola, escombro 16:29:29 Jessica aire: uuy aceptaste que eres feoo 16:29:30 Megatroy: <3 16:29:40 Colorado Coloradus: un cachorro muere cada vez que alguien dice "do you know da wae" 16:29:41 Jessica aire: que tal mega <3 16:29:43 Megatroy: Y tú que eres un escombro 16:29:50 Mereshi: Uno tiene que aceptar lo que es o nunca sera feliz (? 16:29:52 Megatroy: Bien porque te he visto <3 16:30:02 Jessica aire: uy me alegra <3 16:30:27 Jessica aire: lmao mere 16:30:35 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 16:30:38 ~ Delomon ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:30:53 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:30:53 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:30:54 Mereshi: Fai naits at yesis 16:32:12 Colorado Coloradus: aquí está el spoiler ? 16:32:17 Colorado Coloradus: aparentemente no 16:32:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:33:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 16:34:05 Jake el mago: lol Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018